Gaharol Legends
Gaharol Legends is the princess and the new heir of Balthazar family. She mourns of the death of her two prince like she figured them her lover. Because they were killed by the demons on September 2012. The sword of might was passed by her father to Gaharol Legends as the only character who stands with three new legends got powered. She met Masangay Legends to trade money for his three pieces in conditions of retirement. 'Night Searching' Gaharol Legends was in the Balhikor City at the time. Running in alley, interrogating the witness about where's the two men. A old witness discovers them there was in market buying foods for their rest. Also they are questioning him where's the perfect tavern that has underground cave. He replied them logically and Gaharol Legends thanked the old man and run. As she knows the location of the hotel she here but it was blocked by the innkeeper. She ask them did she see the two men who visiting in the night? And answer "Yes" which means they're here. As she looking for the stair she discovered downstairs that is suspicious to her. Steve Legends and Nortis Legends was caught playing chess. They shock that there's beautiful woman there. Steve Legends ask Nortis Legends that they are lucky to visit them a girl without knowing. Nortis Legends declares a battle with her and she accepts because she will make them go to Mante Legends' location. But Nortis Legends reluctantly rejected her advised however it was her winning condition. Nortis Legends uses his pieces of Pala Iot Legends' that make a several combo to her fights. But she make a imprudence and emphasize the area to dismantle Nortis Legends power. She several using evolve pieces (maybe substitute pieces) and the result the fight Gaharol Legends won. Unluckily Steve Legends is confused if he want to making private action with her that will destroy her family name. But he don't have no choice to struggle to fight her. Steve Legends uses the first immolation pieces. She got amazed on his power but she don't losing hope like that. Gaharol Legends is also intelligent in the game. "Fighting hack n slash and chess battle are the same", Steve Legends say. Gaharol Legends says yes and she present a big sword to him. Steve Legends is terrified with this, . She laughs and she uses Steve Legends castle side to block and Steve Legends making sure not to come out his king and Gaharol Legends wins the match. 'Interruption' Bago Legends is revealed to be lost against him in fight. He declare a rematch to Bago Legends but she stops Mante Legends to prevent a multiple match. Aside of that the voice says "It was correct." They turn to that voice aside Bago Legends and shock by the appearance of Yewas Legends. Gaharol Legends attempt to call his name but sweatened then Bago Legends decline Mante Legends request and Yewas Legends going back to base. Category:Royal Legends Category:Legends Category:Major Character Category:Female Legends